


A Second Chance

by WantedKilljoy21



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Family, Fluff, Frerard, Gerard Is a Single Father, Gerard is a widower, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Love Story, M/M, Mpreg, Past Abuse, Romance, graphic birth
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantedKilljoy21/pseuds/WantedKilljoy21
Summary: Todos têm direito à felicidade?Gerard Way tem certeza que não. Ele tinha tudo. Uma carreira de sucesso. Um marido amoroso. Uma família perfeita. Uma casa dos sonhos. Porém, no que deveria ser o melhor dia de sua vida, o destino resolveu dar-lhe uma rasteira. Ao receber em seus braços uma nova vida, Gerard perdeu seu grande amor. Em luto, ele se fechou para o mundo, mergulhando cada vez mais na única coisa que ainda lhe traz um pouco de satisfação: seu trabalho.É possível continuar sorrindo, apesar das dificuldades?Frank Iero tem certeza que sim. Ele perdeu tudo. Aos sete anos, viu seu pai ir embora. Aos 14 anos, sua mãe o expulsou de casa, após anos de abusos físicos e emocionais. Mesmo assim, Frank nunca perdeu sua alegria de viver. Ele resolveu transformar seu otimismo em combustível em busca de uma vida melhor. Hoje, 10 anos depois, ele conquistou sua independência financeira, tem um lugar para chamar de lar e está prestes a começar ingressar em um novo emprego.O que esses dois homens têm em comum? Uma única pergunta que martela em suas cabeças: É possível ter uma segunda chance?





	1. Here Comes The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, Gente!!!
> 
> Eu sei que não tem muitos leitores brasileiros por aqui, mas resolvi arriscar. Espero que gostem da minha história!!!
> 
> Beijossssssss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard precisa se adaptar à vida de viúvo e pai solteiro de dois filhos, ao mesmo tempo em que uma ótima oportunidade profissional surge. Frank arruma um emprego.

 

 

Os primeiros raios solares invadem o quarto pela única fresta disponível entre as grossas cortinas. Há quase dois anos o sol não é bem vindo nesse quarto. O feixe de luz ilumina uma pequena fração do rosto de Gerard, o obrigando a abrir os olhos. Não que ele fosse dormir por muito mais tempo mesmo. Tornou-se um hábito para ele acordar antes do despertador tocar. Isso, é claro, quando ele consegue se dar ao luxo de dormir por mais de 5 horas seguidas.  
Esticando o braço, Gerard alcança o relógio, em cima da mesa de cabeceira. 6:25h da manhã. Mecanicamente, ele levanta da cama e segue para cumprir seu ritual de higiene matinal. Tomar banho, escovar os dentes, pentear o cabelo, passar desodorante, passar perfume, vestir a cueca, vestir as calças, vestir a camisa, calçar as meias, calçar os sapatos, colocar o relógio, colocar a aliança. Exatamente nessa mesma ordem. Todos os dias.  
E exatamente todos os dias, Gerard volta a se sentar em sua cama e, por alguns segundos, encara sua mão esquerda. Sua bela aliança de ouro. E exatamente todos os dias, pelos últimos 19 meses, Gerard se pergunta por que continua a usar a aliança? A resposta está logo ali, em sua mesa de cabeceira, protegida por uma moldura de platina e veludo. Jonathan nunca esteve tão bonito como no dia de seu casamento. Seu sorriso radiante, seus cabelos louros, os olhos azuis. Para Gerard, Jonathan era o homem mais bonito que já andou pela face da terra.  
Nem mesmo durante as duas gestações Gerard deixou de achar o marido extremamente sexy, mesmo quando era incapaz de enxergar isso. Não entenda mal, Jonathan adorou a experiência de ambas as gestações, seu único problema era a autoestima baixa durante essa época. Mas nada muito sério, pois seu foco principal eram os bebês que cresciam dentro dele.  
A gravidez de Lucas foi totalmente inesperada, um verdadeiro baque para ambos. Jonathan, com 21 anos, no meio da faculdade de Direito, e Gerard, com apenas 18 anos, se preparando para começar a faculdade de artes. Apesar do susto, nenhum dos dois hesitou. Rapidamente eles abraçaram a paternidade e resolveram oficializar a relação de pouco mais de três anos.  
Lucas Phillip Collins Way nasceu numa manhã de outono, via cesariana agendada, pois Jonathan tinha muito pouca resistência à dor e uma necessidade absurda de planejar todos os passos de sua vida. Assim que Gerard pousou os olhos em seu filho, seu coração explodiu. Era como se ele tivesse acabado de descobrir o amor, naquele exato segundo. Lucas era um bebê lindo, feliz, tranquilo, como se tivesse vindo com manual de instruções. Gerard e Jonathan estavam completamente apaixonados por aquele pequeno ser.  
Os anos se passaram e a vida lhes sorria mais a cada dia. Gerard se formou na faculdade de artes e se tornou ilustrador e cartunista. Aos 22 anos, ele se tornou o artista mais jovem a ter seu trabalho exposto na Gagosian Gallery, famosa galeria de artes de Nova York, alavancando ainda mais sua carreira meteórica.  
Após o nascimento de Lucas, Jonathan tirou dois anos para se dedicar exclusivamente ao filho. Quando sentiu que o pequeno já não dependia tanto dele, Jonathan retomou a faculdade e se formou em Direito Ambiental com louvor. Ele passou os anos seguintes exercendo a função que tanto amava.  
Aos oito anos, Lucas começou a pedir um irmão. Jonathan não estava tão certo em relação a isso, mas Gerard logo se animou com a ideia. Pai e filho tiveram trabalho, mas logo convenceram Jonathan a embarcar nessa nova aventura. Porém, a segunda gestação demorou um pouco mais pra acontecer do que eles esperavam.  
Foram precisos quatro anos de tentativas, até que um resultado positivo finalmente viesse. Gerard se lembra, como se fosse hoje, do dia em que chegou em casa e foi recebido com balões de festa e uma faixa com os dizeres "Estamos grávidos". Naquela noite, ele, Jonathan e Lucas saíram pra comemorar no Chuck E. Cheese, lanchonete favorita de Lucas.  
A comemoração desse dia só não foi maior à festa que fizeram ao descobrir que esperavam uma menina. Finalmente, Gerard realizaria seu sonho de ter uma filha. Assim que saíram do médico, Jonathan sugeriu um nome. Na mesma hora, Gerard soube que aquele seria o nome de sua filha. Ele mal podia esperar para ter Charlotte em seus braços.  
Mais uma vez, Jonathan teve uma gestação tranquila, sem nenhuma complicação, até uma noite, na trigésima terceira semana de gravidez, quando ele foi acordado por uma dor lancinante em seu ventre. Acordado pelos gritos do marido, Gerard se apavorou ao vê-lo com tanta dor. Imediatamente ele colocou Jonathan no carro e os dois correram para o hospital. O trajeto até a emergência se tornou ainda mais apavorante quando Jonathan constatou que, não só sua bolsa havia estourado, como ele também estava perdendo sangue.  
Assim que chegaram ao hospital, Jonathan foi levado às pressas para a sala de cirurgia. Gerard esperou mais de 3 horas por notícias, até que uma enfermeira o informou que Charlotte Rose Collins Way havia nascido medindo 48 cm, e pesando 2,630kg. Por ter nascido sete semanas antes do previsto, a neném precisou ir direto para a UTI Neonatal. Apesar do susto, Gerard comemorou o nascimento de sua princesa. Mas sua felicidade durou apenas alguns minutos.  
Ao perguntar sobre o marido, Gerard viu o chão ser retirado de seus pés, quando a enfermeira abaixou a cabeça e disse que sentia muito. Sem entender o que estava acontecendo, Gerard precisou aguardar o médico que atendeu Jonathan se aproximar e explicar calmamente tudo que aconteceu nas últimas horas.  
Jonathan chegara ao hospital apresentando um quadro de descolamento de placenta. Ele estava perdendo muito sangue e a bebê não estava recebendo oxigênio suficiente. Após a cesariana de emergência, os médicos conseguiram retirar Charlotte a tempo, no entanto, as coisas se complicaram mais para Jonathan. Após tentarem por horas conter a hemorragia e controlar seus sinais vitais, os médicos declararam que Jonathan havia perdido a batalha.  
Gerard ficou devastado. De uma hora pra outra, sua vida foi virada do avesso. Sua família estava destruída. Seus filhos tinham acabado de perder o pai. Ele tinha acabado de perder o amor de sua vida. Nada mais tinha sentido, propósito. O mundo perdeu as cores. Seu céu perdeu o sol.  
Quase dois anos havia se passado desde a morte de Jonathan, e Gerard continuava em seu luto eterno. Vivendo a vida no piloto automático. Um dia de cada vez, sem pensar muito no futuro. Ele tentava ser um bom pai para seus filhos, tentava suprir a falta que Jonathan fazia, mas nem sempre era fácil. Frustrado, ele mergulhava cada vez mais no trabalho, esquecendo-se da vida exterior. E era desse jeito que ele pretendia viver pelos próximos anos.  
Gerard olha para o relógio mais uma vez. São 06h50minh da manhã. Hora de começar o dia. Levantando-se da cama, ele deixa o quarto e segue em direção ao quarto dos filhos. Sua primeira parada é na entrada do quarto de Lucas. Abrindo a porta devagar, ele espia dentro do quarto do menino. Mais uma vez Lucas adormeceu usando os fones de ouvido, e mais uma vez Gerard tem a tarefa de retirá-los, sem acordar o filho. Após retirar os fones e desligar o IPod, ele vê Lucas se remexer mais um pouco e voltar a seu sono profundo.  
Deixando o quarto do filho mais velho, Gerard se dirige até o quarto de Charlotte, ou Charlie, como Lucas a apelidou. Com cuidado, Gerard se aproxima do berço da filha e a observa dormir. A menina dorme, tranquila, com sua chupeta na boca e seu inseparável urso de pelúcia. Assim como o irmão, Charlie herdou os cabelos louros e os olhos azuis de Jonathan, mas as feições da menina se assemelham mais as de Gerard. Ele se vê muito mais em Charlie do quem em Lucas. Mas, olhando pra filha, Gerard também vê toda a tristeza dos últimos 19 meses.  
Ele vê a depressão e o isolamento no qual mergulhou. A sensação de abandono e desamparo que seus filhos sentiram. O vazio que Jonathan deixou. Gerard jamais culpou a filha pela perda do marido. Muito pelo contrário, Charlie é mais vítima dessa perda do que ele. Especialmente nos três primeiros meses de sua vida, período em que ela mais precisou dos pais, mas nenhum dos dois estava lá por ela. Charlie sempre pôde contar com o irmão, tio, avós e até mesmo com as empregadas da casa, mas durante os primeiros 90 dias da morte de Jonathan, Gerard era apenas um espectro do homem que costumava ser. Nada o tirava da cama, nem mesmo o choro sofrido e angustiado de sua filha recém-nascida. Por esse período, Gerard se martirizará eternamente.  
Uma última olhada para o semblante sereno de Charlotte, e Gerard está pronto para começar o seu dia. Ele desce as escadas, apressado, e segue em direção à cozinha, onde encontra Margareth, a governanta da casa, orientando os funcionários em suas devidas funções.  
\- Bom dia, Marge!  
\- Ah, bom dia, Sr. Way. - responde a senhora de cabelos grisalhos e olhos azuis.  
\- Tem café preto?  
\- Tem sim. Mas o senhor não vai comer nada? - ela serve uma xícara e o entrega.  
\- Não posso, estou com pressa. - ele diz, dando um bom gole, sem se importar com a quentura da bebida.  
\- Eu já disse que isso não é saudável. O senhor precisa comer direito. - ela diz, levemente aborrecida.  
\- Eu peço um lanche quando chegar no estúdio.  
\- Sr. Way...  
\- Não se preocupe, Marge. Como está o dia das crianças?  
\- Lucas tem escola agora de manhã e depois tem treino de basquete. Charlotte tem pediatra às 13h e depois aula de natação.  
\- Merda, esqueci o pediatra! Não posso ir, estou com a agenda lotada hoje. E agora?  
\- Não se preocupe, eu e Nathalie iremos. Está tudo sob controle, é só consulta de rotina.  
\- Você me liga assim que saírem do médico?  
\- Claro.  
\- O Thomas já está com os horários e endereços certos?  
\- Sim, senhor. Ele já foi abastecer o carro, antes de levar o Lucas pra escola.  
\- Okay, tudo certo, então. Bem, eu preciso ir. Nos falamos durante o dia.  
\- Sim, senhor. Tenha um bom dia.  
\- Vocês também. Dê um beijo nas crianças por mim.  
\- Eu darei. - Margareth sorri, antes de Gerard desaparecer pela porta dos fundos.  
Correndo até a garagem, ele embarca em seu carro e segue, rumo ao trabalho. O trajeto de Old Westburry até Manhattan leva apenas 30 minutos. Essa foi uma das razões que levaram Gerard e Jonathan a escolher o condado. Eles queriam um lugar em Nova York, que fosse um pouco afastado da agitação da cidade, um lugar onde eles pudessem ter uma casa grande, com jardim, piscina e tudo mais que pudesse dar mais qualidade de vida para as crianças.  
Gerard mal estaciona o carro na garagem do estúdio, e Olivia, sua assistente, já está de prontidão ao lado da porta.  
\- Bom dia, Gerard. - disse a jovem de longos e ondulados cabelos castanhos.  
\- Bom dia, Olivia.  
\- Sabe, a cada dia eu chego mais cedo nesse estúdio. Estou começando a achar que seria mais vantagem morar aqui. - ela diz, com humor, enquanto o observa sair do carro.  
\- Você não precisa chegar tão cedo.  
\- É mesmo? Se eu não chegar tão cedo, quem é que vai alimentar você? - ela diz, entregando um copo de Starbucks e um sanduíche pra ele.  
\- Você é um anjo, Liv. - ele diz, caminhando para dentro do estúdio, enquanto dá um gole em seu café. - Meu material já chegou?  
\- Já! Está tudo na sua sala. A editora ligou mais uma vez, querendo saber sobre a edição Nº 12.  
\- Eu dei o fim do mês como prazo, não sei qual parte eles não entenderam.  
\- Foi o que eu disse pra eles. Seu irmão ligou.  
\- O que ele quer?  
\- Almoçar com você, hoje, meio dia, no lugar de sempre.  
\- Eu não sei...  
\- Eu já disse que você irá.  
\- Liv!  
\- Você precisa almoçar, ele também, qual o problema dos dois fazerem isso juntos?  
\- Okay. - ele revira os olhos. - Mais alguma coisa?  
\- Sim, hoje você precisa visitar a galeria, pra avaliar o espaço.  
\- Você não pode fazer isso por mim?  
\- Até poderia, mas a dona da galeria está histérica pra te conhecer. Além do mais, é o seu trabalho que será exposto, Gerard. Você que precisa ver se o lugar é adequado ou não.  
\- Okay, você venceu! Mas até a hora da visita, eu tenho muito trabalho a fazer. - ele diz, se fechando em sua sala.  
\-----------------------------------  
\- Você é Frank Iero?  
\- Sim, sou eu.  
\- Prazer, Frank. Eu me chamo Jake. Hoje é seu primeiro dia, certo?  
\- Muito prazer, Jake. Sim, hoje é meu primeiro dia.  
\- Alguém já te passou o trabalho?  
\- Ainda não.  
\- Bem, então vamos lá. Apesar de estarmos em 2015, nosso banco de dados é da Idade Média. Nós já perdemos a conta de quantas exposições já tivemos, mas todas elas estão documentadas com fotos nesse imenso arquivo. - diz Jake, mostrando as quatro fileiras de gaveteiros metálicos. - Então, nós precisamos que você passe todos esses arquivos pro computador e crie um banco de dados decente.  
\- Tá bom.  
\- Eu sei que o trabalho é chato.  
\- Relaxa. Eu já tive dezenas de empregos, e esse não está nem no top 10 dos mais chatos. Vai ser tranquilo.  
\- Gosto do seu entusiasmo. - diz Jake, sorrindo. - Ah, é possível que você tenha que fazer alguns trabalhos externos pra Nicole. Isso seria um problema?  
\- De maneira nenhuma. Desde que ela não me mande matar uma aranha, ou coisa assim. - ele diz, e os dois riem.  
\- Acho que você estará seguro. Bem, vamos lá, conhecer a Nicole.  
\- Vamos. - diz Frank, seguindo Jake para fora do escritório. Os dois seguem pela galeria.  
\- Nikki, o Frank chegou. - diz Jake.  
\- Quem? - conversando com outra pessoa, a loura mal olha na direção dos dois rapazes.  
\- Frank. O rapaz que vai criar o banco de dados.  
\- Ah, sim. - ela se vira na direção dos dois e olha para Frank por cima dos óculos.  
\- Frank, essa é Nicole Richardson. Nikki, esse é Frank Iero.  
\- Muito prazer, Frank. O Jake já te passou o trabalho?  
\- Já sim.  
\- Desculpe não te dar muita atenção nesse momento, mas nós receberemos uma visita importante hoje e eu preciso que esteja tudo perfeito.  
\- Sem problemas. Se tiver algo com que eu posso ajudar.  
\- Muito obrigada. Qualquer coisa, eu te aviso. - ela diz, e se afasta logo em seguida.  
\- Normalmente ela não é assim tão enrolada. Mas ela tá esperando essa visita há meses.  
\- E quem é que vem aqui, afinal de contas?  
\- Gerard Way. Ele é cartunista e ilustrador. Sabe quem é?  
\- Só de nome. Meu amigo, Ray, adora o trabalho dele.  
\- Legal.  
\- Mas o que ele vem fazer aqui?  
\- A Nicole está negociando uma exposição com algumas gravuras dele. A visita de hoje pode fechar esse acordo.  
\- Ah, entendi. Por isso ela tá tão ansiosa.  
\- Pois é. Então, melhor a gente começar a trabalhar. Hoje vai ser um dia agitado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trilha do primeiro capítulo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6GNEEi7x4c


	2. Guilt Tripping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um breve olhar sobre o passado de Frank. Gerard ouve umas verdades. E um encontro finalmente acontece!

  

 

\- Então, Frank, a sala do arquivo, agora, é a sua sala. Tudo que você precisa está aqui, notebook com wi-fi, o gaveteiro com os arquivos, todos os arquivos estão em ordem alfabética. Aqui também tem um frigobar com água, coca-cola, frutas e alguns sanduíches, pode se servir a vontade. A sala é um pouco apertada, mas é aconchegante. Espero que fique confortável. - diz Jake.

\- Cara, você me ganhou no wi-fi e na coca-cola. - responde Frank, com um sorriso.

\- Então você é dos meus. - diz Jake, retribuindo a simpatia. - Olha, você pode tirar o seu horário de almoço ao meio dia ou uma da tarde, o que ficar melhor pra você.

\- Pode ser uma hora, sem problema nenhum.

\- Beleza. Bem, eu estarei na sala da Nikki hoje, então, se precisar de alguma coisa, é só ligar pro ramal 402.

\- Pode deixar.

\- Bom trabalho, Frank, e mais uma vez, bem vindo à Richardson Gallery.

\- Valeu. - os dois trocam um último sorriso, antes de Jake deixar a sala.

Sozinho em seu novo local de trabalho, Frank se prepara para começar o serviço. Seguindo até os arquivos, ele abre a primeira gaveta e retira a pasta que vem logo depois da placa com a letra "A". Ele dá uma folheada rápida na pasta, para ver os dados fornecidos no arquivo, e assim poder planejar melhor o trabalho.

De volta à sua mesa, Frank já tem quase tudo que precisa. Um notebook de última geração, um programa para criar o banco de dados, os arquivos que serão enviados para o computador e uma lata de coca-cola estupidamente gelada. Quase tudo pronto para começar. Só falta uma coisa. Música.

Frank Iero é movido a musica. Ele sempre foi. Suas memórias estão relacionadas à música. Todos os grandes acontecimentos de sua vida foram embalados por uma trilha sonora. O grande responsável por isso foi seu pai, Paul, de quem Frank puxou o gosto pela música. Uma de suas lembranças mais antigas é de quando tinha apenas três anos de idade. Frank e seu pai passavam tardes e mais tardes sozinhos, no porão de sua casa, em New Jersey, ouvindo B.B. King, Billie Holiday, Muddy Waters e várias outros músicos de Blues, um dos ritmos musicais favoritos de seu pai.

Frank também se lembra da primeira vez que ouviu um disco de Johnny Cash. Foi em 24 de Março de 1999, também conhecida como "O dia que seu pai foi embora de casa". Frank estava em seu quarto, ouvindo o LP de Johnny Cash na vitrola que havia ganhado do pai, quando olhou pela janela e viu seu mundo desabar. Na calçada em frente de casa, seu pai carregava algumas malas para dentro do carro. Paul virou-se em direção à janela do filho e dos dois trocaram um último olhar, antes dele entrar no carro e partir. Essa foi a última vez que Frank viu o pai. Ele tinha sete anos de idade.

Depois desse dia, o estado mental de sua mãe piorou ainda mais. Não que Susan já tivesse sido um exemplo de sanidade e bom comportamento. Muito pelo contrário, ela era uma mulher obsessiva, paranoica e extremamente preconceituosa. Ninguém estava imune ao seu julgamento, de mulheres solteiras à "pessoas de cor", como ela costumava se referir à negros, latinos e asiáticos.

Porém, após Paul sair de casa, Susan revelou um lado ainda mais obscuro e cruel. Ela passou a responsabilizar o filho pela partida do marido, insinuando que o pai não suportara conviver com um filho "defeituoso". Por ser ainda muito jovem, Frank não entendia o que a mãe queria dizer, mas ela dizia que estava na Bíblia e que Deus estava punindo sua família pelos pecados do filho.

Susan sempre foi uma religiosa fervorosa mas, ao se ver abandonada pelo marido, sua devoção se tornou uma obsessão e um fanatismo. Ela acreditava que se conseguisse purificar sua alma e a alma de seu filho, seu marido voltaria para a casa e eles voltariam a ser uma família.

Durante esse período complicado, Frank se voltou mais uma vez para a música. Sempre que a mãe surtava e gritava com ele sem nenhum motivo aparente, o garoto se trancava em seu quarto e recorria à ajuda de seus discos. Foi nessa época que ele descobriu o rock. Guns N' Roses, Metallica e Iron Maiden faziam parte de seu repertório diário.

Aos 12 anos, Frank começou a entender o que a mãe queria dizer ao chamá-lo de defeituoso, impuro e pecador. Esse entendimento veio em uma tarde, quando Frank e Josh Carter, um dos poucos amigos que tinha, estavam dividindo os fones de ouvido do Discman recém-comprado do amigo. Os dois estavam ouvindo "Wind of Change" do Scorpions, quando Josh se aproximou e o beijou. Para dizer a verdade, foi apenas um breve encostar de lábios, mas foi o suficiente para transformar a vida de Frank para sempre.

A música também esteve presente no dia em que Frank levou a primeira surra da mãe, dois dias após o beijo de Josh. Após apanhar de cinto por mais de 40 minutos, o garoto se trancou em seu quarto e colocou o disco do Van Halen no volume máximo, para abafar o som de seu choro compulsivo. Susan havia pego um bilhete de Josh para o filho e surtou. Após bater no filho, a mulher foi até a casa dos pais de Josh.

Frank não voltou a ver o menino. Depois desse dia, Susan passou a levar o filho para a igreja todos os dias e o forçar a rezar por duas, três horas seguidas. Ela também passou a castigá-lo fisicamente. E cada vez que isso acontecia, era na música que Frank encontrava consolo.

No verão de 2004, a vida de Frank começou a dar uma guinada para pior. Ele e a mãe se mudaram de New Jersey para Denver. A convivência dos dois se tornou insustentável após ele confirmar para a mãe, com todas as letras, o que ela já sabia. Seu filho era gay. Depois de beijar Josh, Frank passou um ano inteiro tentando entender o que havia de diferente nele e, mais uma vez, foi a música que lhe trouxe entendimento e coragem para assumir que ele era.

A reação de Susan não poderia ser pior. Frank realmente achou que a mãe teria um colapso nervoso naquele dia. Ela avançou para cima do filho tomada por uma fúria incontrolável. A mulher só não cometeu uma loucura, pois um dos vizinhos chamou a polícia, assustado com os gritos que vinham da casa. Enquanto Susan atendia a polícia, Frank aproveitou e se trancou no quarto. Pela janela, ele observou a polícia ir embora, sem ao menos verificar se ele estava bem.

Mãe e filho não se falaram por quatro dias. Frank continuou com sua rotina, quando não estava na escola, estava em seu quarto, estudando e ouvindo música, punk rock, pra ser mais específico. Não havia mais diálogo entre os dois, mas também não havia gritos, xingamentos, humilhação. Frank já estava considerando o silêncio da mãe uma benção, até a tarde do quinto dia, quando ele chegou da escola e encontrou o líder da igreja de sua mãe.

Sem muitas explicações, o homem mandou Frank seguir com ele até o carro. Quando o garoto contestou, Susan se limitou a dizer que o filho iria par um lugar onde seria curado do mal que o dominava e que, quando ele voltasse, tudo ficaria bem. Sem muita escolha, Frank seguiu o homem. Frank partiu usando apenas a roupa do corpo. Susan não se despediu do filho.

À primeira vista, o lugar era apenas um acampamento para meninos. Os dias se resumiam em leituras de sermões da bíblia e horas e horas de orações. Com o passar dos dias, Frank começou a notar que os sermões eram sobre o mesmo tema: homossexualidade. Como os gays eram pecadores e estavam condenados ao inferno. Vez ou outra um campista se exaltava, se recusava a orar ou tentava debater com os líderes do lugar. Cada vez que isso acontecia, a pessoa era recolhida do lugar e passava alguns dias longe das vistas de todos.

Frank estranhou quando alguns dos "rebeldes" foram reinseridos no grupo. Além dos hematomas pelo corpo, os jovens apresentavam um comportamento anormal, acatando ordens de maneira robótica, quase como se tivessem passado por uma lavagem cerebral. Não demorou muito para Frank juntar as peças e entender para onde a mãe o mandou.

Os dias se tornaram semanas, as semanas se tornaram meses e Frank continuava lutando para manter sua sanidade mental e não perder sua identidade. Ele fazia de tudo para não ser notado, mas quando isso acontecia, ele vestia sua melhor máscara e tentava parecer um campista modelo. Graças ao seu "bom comportamento", Frank ganhou o direito de ligar para casa. O garoto nunca achou que ficaria tão feliz ao ouvir a voz da mãe.

Frank pediu, implorou, suplicou para que a mãe o deixasse voltar pra casa. Ele jurou que estava curado, que a fase ruim havia passado e que estava pronto para recomeçar. Susan se impressionou quando o líder da igreja confirmou a mudança de comportamento de Frank e lhe deu permissão para levar o filho de volta pra casa.

Porém, ao voltar pra casa, depois de três meses no acampamento, Frank deu de cara com seu pior pesadelo. Susan havia jogado fora todos os discos, fitas e CDs do garoto. O lugar onde dormiria, em nada lembrava seu antigo quarto. Não havia mais pôsteres na parede, não havia mais capas de discos espalhadas pelo chão, não havia mais cifras em cima da cama, não havia mais música. Frank havia perdido tudo.

Os meses seguintes foram de absoluta tortura, mas Frank se recusava a desistir. Ele já não fazia mais questão de continuar com sua farsa e Susan começou a perceber que o filho não estava, de fato, "curado". A relação dos dois andava no fio da navalha, até uma fatídica noite, quando as coisas, finalmente, explodiram.

Após mais uma discussão violenta, Susan mandou Frank arrumar suas coisas e ir embora de casa. Frank não pensou duas vezes, no entanto, não havia nada naquela casa que ele quisesse levar. Então, aos 14 anos, ele saiu de casa e bateu a porta, sem nem olhar para trás. Naquela noite, Frank dormiu num banco, na estação de ônibus. Foi a melhor noite de sono que ele teve em muitos anos.

Determinado a não deixar que sua vida se resumisse apenas a sofrimento, Frank resolveu dar um novo rumo à sua vida. Ele se virou como pôde, aceitando todo o tipo de emprego, dormindo em qualquer lugar. Mas qualquer coisa era melhor do que voltar para aquele inferno.

Hoje, 10 anos depois, Frank pode dizer que venceu. Ele tem seu apartamento próprio (okay, é um quarto e sala numa área nada nobre do Brooklyn, mas ainda sim é seu, e Frank tem muito orgulho dele), um bom emprego, estabilidade financeira e, o mais importante, sua identidade e seu orgulho.

Uma nova etapa de sua vida está começando e ele não podia estar mais feliz. Mais um passo rumo à realização de seu sonho. Sentado em sua mesa, Frank saca seu IPod de dentro da mochila, põe os fones de ouvido e dá o play em sua playlist. Agora não falta mais nada. E ele mal sabe que as novidades deste dia estão apenas começando.

\-----------------------------------

\- Gerard, são meio dia. - diz Olivia, colocando a cabeça para dentro da sala do artista.

\- E daí? - ele pergunta, sem tirar os olhos de sua mesa de desenho.

\- Hora do almoço.

\- Eu não estou com fome.

\- Não me importa. Seu irmão está te esperando.

\- Liv, eu não posso parar o que estou fazendo.

\- Gerard, você vai.

\- Eu tenho um prazo a cumprir.

\- Você vai.

\- Eu não acho que você tem noção de responsabilidade.

\- Eu tenho. E você vai. - ela diz, fazendo Gerard grunhir, frustrado. Ele larga o lápis em cima da mesa de desenho, e segue para buscar seu casaco.

\- Eu não sei por que você faz tanta questão que eu vá almoçar com o meu irmão.

\- Você saberia se tivesse que as atender as ligações dele toda semana. Meu estoque de desculpas acabou.

\- Nem faz tanto tempo assim.

\- 10 semanas e três dias. Mas quem é que está contando? - ela diz, irônica. Gerard revira os olhos.

\- Bem, se eu tenho que lidar com o Mikey, você vai ter que ir comigo na galeria. - ele diz, enquanto Olivia o escolta até a saída.

\- Será um prazer. Divirta-se no almoço.

\- Claro. - foi a vez de Gerard ser irônico.

\- Ah, e me traga um muffin de chocolate na volta. - ela gritou, quando Gerard já estava na calçada. O artista a olha com irritação, mas Olivia ri diante do mau humor do homem.

\-----------------------------------

Mikey balança as pernas nervosamente sob a mesa, enquanto confere a hora em seu relógio. 12:27h. O Bistrô Santina fica há apenas três quadras do estúdio de Gerard, o que faz o jovem Way se pergunta se o irmão realmente vai comparecer ao encontro. A resposta veio cinco minutos depois, quando um Gerard apressado entrou pela porta do restaurante.

\- Me desculpe o atraso.

\- Sem problemas. Estou feliz que tenha vindo.

\- Eu disse que vinha, não disse?

\- Não, a Olivia disse que você vinha.

\- Dá no mesmo. Enfim, você já pediu?

\- Não, eu estava esperando você. Mas vamos pedir logo, eu estou morrendo de fome. - diz Mikey. Gerard ergue a mão e logo aparece um garçom com dois cardápios. Os irmãos dão uma olhada rápida no menu e logo fazem seus pedidos.

\- Então, Mikey, qual o motivo desse almoço?

\- Eu preciso de motivo pra ver o meu irmão?

\- Não, mas eu conheço você e sei que quer me contar alguma coisa.

\- Bem, já que você falou, eu quero te contar uma coisa, sim.

\- Diga.

\- Eu vou pedir a Alicia em casamento. - ele diz, e Gerard se espanta.

\- Uau! Nossa, mas já? Quero dizer, vocês estão juntos há...

\- Quatro anos.

\- Quatro?  Caramba, eu não tinha ideia que já tinha esse tempo todo.

\- Isso é porque a gente mal se viu nesses últimos dois anos.

\- Não começa, Mikey. - diz Gerard, esfregando a testa.

\- Não vou, não foi pra isso que eu vim. Eu vim pra te convidar para o jantar de noivado. Vai ser no sábado, na casa dos nossos pais, 19h. Alicia e eu ficaríamos muito felizes se você fosse. - diz Mikey, e Gerard sente seu coração disparar.

\- Mikey, eu estou muito feliz por você, de verdade. Mas eu... eu não posso ir. Me desculpe, mas não posso.

\- Gerard.

\- Mikey, eu sinto muito. Eu sinto muito mesmo. Mas não dá. É difícil demais.

\- Tudo bem, eu não vou insistir. - Mikey balança a cabeça, derrotado. - Eu posso, pelo menos, levar as crianças? Nossos pais estão com saudades dos netos, e eu gostaria muito que meus sobrinhos estivessem presentes no dia do meu noivado.

\- Claro que pode. Você pode pegá-los na sexta à noite.

\- Valeu. - Mikey força um sorriso, mas a tristeza está estampada em seu rosto.

\- Mikey...

\- Deixa pra lá, Gee. Olha, nossos pratos chegaram. - diz o Way mais novo, quando o garçom se aproxima, trazendo os pedidos.

Os dois irmãos comem suas refeições em absoluto silêncio. Vez ou outra, eles arriscam uma troca de olhares, mas mesmo estando sentados na mesma mesa, parece haver um abismo entre eles. O silêncio só é interrompido quando o celular de Gerard toca. Ele olha o visor e logo atende a ligação.

\- Oi, Marge. Só um minuto. - ele diz, e então pede licença ao irmão para deixar a mesa.

Mikey observa Gerard sair apressado do restaurante, para atender a ligação. O telefonema dura menos de 3 minutos, e logo Gerard está de volta à mesa.

\- Me desculpe por isso, mas eu precisava atender.

\- Sem problemas. Está tudo bem?

\- Está sim. Era a Margareth, eu pedi pra ela ligar quando a Charlotte saísse do médico.

\- Médico? Ela tá bem?

\- Tá sim, foi só uma consulta de rotina. Está tudo bem com ela.

\- E por que você não foi na consulta com ela?

\- Porque eu tinha que trabalhar, e como eu já falei, era só uma consulta de rotina. - diz Gerard, e Mikey parece não acreditar nas palavras do irmão.

\- Tá brincando comigo? Qual o seu problema?

\- O que?

\- Olha, Gerard, eu prometi pros nossos pais que eu não ia mais me meter na sua vida, que eu ia te dar todo o tempo do mundo, que não ia mais começar uma discussão inútil, mas você não facilita as coisas pra mim.

\- Do que você tá falando?

\- Eu estou falando sobre você inventar qualquer desculpa esfarrapada pra não exercer a sua função de pai. Estou falando sobre você preferir estar em qualquer outro lugar, menos onde você deveria estar, que é ao lado dos seus filhos.

\- Você está dizendo que eu não amo os meus filhos?

\- Não, eu estou dizendo que você tem tanto medo que eles te rejeitem por não ser o Jonathan, que você acaba fazendo isso por eles.

\- Isso não é verdade!

\- Ah, é? Tá bom! Qual o nome da namorada do Lucas?

\- Ele tem 14 anos, Mikey. Ele não tem namorada.

\- Resposta errada. Ele tem e o nome dela é Haley.

\- O que?

\- Ela estuda na sala dela, é uma menina adorável e ele gosta muito dela.

\- Como você sabe disso?

\- Não sei, Gerard. Deve ser porque eu ligo pro meu sobrinho e converso com ele.

\- Ele nunca me contou isso.

\- Você conversa com ele?

\- Claro que eu converso. Pare de dizer que eu negligencio os meus filhos.

\- Eu não estou dizendo que você negligencia seus filhos, eu sei o quanto você os ama. Mas você tá fazendo tudo errado nesse momento. Olha, não estou dizendo pra você esquecer o Jonathan, nem fingir que não sente falta dele, nem pra você tirar sua aliança. Só estou dizendo que você precisa começar a superar. Eu sei que você perdeu seu marido, mas seus filhos perderam um pai. Não deixe que eles percam o outro. - diz Mikey, e Gerard sente um nó se formar em sua garganta.

\- Eu não sei como, Mikey. Não sei.

\- Então deixa a gente te ajudar. Nós somos sua família, você não precisa fazer isso sozinho. Pensa nisso, tá? - diz Mikey, levantando da mesa e dando um beijo no topo da cabeça do irmão, antes de ir embora.

\-----------------------------------

De volta ao estúdio, Gerard coloca a caixinha com dois muffins de chocolate na mesa de Olivia. A jovem gira a cadeira e encara o artista com um largo sorriso.

\- Você é o homem mais gentil que já andou pela face da terra. - ela diz.

\- Acho que você é a única que pensa assim.

\- Como foi o almoço?

\- Ótimo, como sempre. - ele suspira.

\- Então, o Mikey falou sobre o noivado?

\- Você sabia?

\- Claro que sabia! Por que você acha que eu te forcei a ir?

\- Você armou pra mim.

\- Eu fiz pro seu bem. E aí, você vai?

\- Eu disse pro Mikey que não. Eu ainda não consigo, especialmente na casa dos meus pais. Muitas lembranças.

\- Eu imagino que ele deve ter ficado chateado.

\- Ficou sim, mas ele vai pegar as crianças na sexta, então a família estará quase completa.

\- "Quase completa", não é completa.

\- Mas é o máximo que eu posso oferecer agora.

\- Gerard, eu te falo, não como sua assistente há mais de oito anos, mas falo com sua amiga, você precisa se abrir pro mundo. Você precisa trocar a dor pela saudade. Sentir saudade é bom, te faz relembrar os bons tempos, as boas histórias, te faz rir das lembranças divertidas. Dor só causa sofrimento e, infelizmente, não é só em você. As coisas não vão mudar de uma hora pra outra se resolver botar os pés pra fora, você só vai estar dando passos de bebê. Um pé de cada vez.

\- Bem, por mais que eu deteste encerrar essa seção de autoajuda, nós dois temos um compromisso daqui a pouco. - ele diz, e Olivia revira os olhos. Gerard pode ser bem difícil às vezes.

\- Eu estou ciente disso.

\- Então, você acha que devemos levar algum material pra... Como é mesmo o nome da dona da galeria?

\- Nicole Richardson.

\- Isso! Você acha que devemos levar algum material pra ela?

\- Eu acredito que ela conhece o seu trabalho muito bem, mas se você quiser levar algumas cópias pra deixar com ela, seria ótimo.

\- Pode ser. Você providencia essas cópias pra mim?

\- Já estão na sua mesa.

\- Você é a melhor, Liv.

\- Eu sei. - ela sorri.

\- Eu só vou ver uns e-mails, e nós podemos ir.

\- Eu estarei aqui, comendo meu muffin e esperando você.

\- 15 minutos, no máximo. - ele diz, seguindo para sua sala.

\-----------------------------------

\- Ei, Frank. - Jake coloca a mão no ombro de Frank, fazendo o rapaz saltar de susto.

\- Jesus! - Frank tira os fones do ouvido e encara Jake, que tenta segurar o riso.

\- Desculpa, cara. Eu não queria te assustar. Eu te chamei algumas vezes, mas você não respondeu.

\- Tudo bem, sem problemas. Mas fale, tudo bem?

\- Tudo. É que você não tirou seu horário de almoço, então eu vim ver se estava tudo bem.

\- Cara, eu perdi totalmente a noção do tempo. Que horas são?

\- São 16:15h.

\- Nossa! É por isso que eu tô com tanta fome.

\- Cara, eu tô saindo pra tomar um café, quer vir comigo?

\- Claro. Deixa eu pegar o meu casaco. - Frank veste seu moletom e segue Jake porta a fora de sua sala.

Os dois rapazes seguem pelos corredores da galeria, até ouvirem uma risada alta e estridente vindo de um dos corredores. Curiosos, os dois resolvem seguir o som. No Hall principal, Frank vê Nicole conversando com um casal. Imediatamente os olhos de Frank recaem sobre o homem para quem Nicole direciona suas risadas histéricas.

Ele é alto, imponente, tem cabelos negros um pouco acima dos ombros e jogados pra trás de forma displicente. Ele veste uma calça jeans escura, uma camiseta com a estampa do David Bowie e uma jaqueta de couro preta. Frank não consegue tirar os olhos daquele homem.

\- Ah, aí estão eles! - a voz exageradamente aguda de Nicole interrompe o transe de Frank. - Venham aqui, meninos.

Jake precisa dar um pequeno empurrão em Frank, que parece incapaz de se mexer. Ao se aproximarem do trio, Nicole os apresenta de maneira casual, usando uma simpatia exagerada que parece não pertencer a ela. Frank imagina que ela esteja se esforçando para impressionar o casal.

\- Este é Jake Nash, meu assistente pessoal. E este é Frank Iero, nosso assistente administrativo. Jake, Frank, esses são Gerard Way, e sua assistente Olivia Peter.

\- Muito prazer! - Jake é o primeiro a cumprimentar os dois com um caloroso aperto de mão.

\- Gerard Way, muito prazer. - ele estende a mão em direção a Frank, e só então o jovem nota os olhos intensamente verdes do homem.

\- Frank. Frank Iero. - ele aceita o cumprimento.

E assim que suas mãos se tocam, Frank sente uma leve corrente elétrica percorrer seu corpo. Seus pelos se arrepiam, seu coração pula uma batida, seu rosto parece em chamas. Ele não sabe explicar a sensação, mas obviamente não foi o único que sentiu, pois Gerard parece ligeiramente desconsertado também. Seu rosto alvo ganha uma tonalidade avermelhada. Sim, ele sentiu também. Frank tem certeza.

\- Frank e eu estamos indo tomar um café. Vocês querem alguma coisa? - pergunta Jake.

\- Não, nós estamos bem. - responde Olivia.

\- Eu também estou bem, obrigada, Jake. Bem, vamos para a minha sala? Temos muito o que conversar.

\- Sim, vamos. - diz Gerard, tentando recobrar sua concentração.

\- Até mais tarde, então. - diz Jake, puxando Frank pelo braço, enquanto Nicole guia Gerard e Olivia para sua sala.

Os dois homens seguem caminhos opostos, mas sentem que há uma força externa que os atraem e os forçam a olhar para trás, encontrando, assim, o olhar um do outro uma última vez, antes de seguirem seu rumo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trilha do segundo capítulo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KgFS72-11b4


	3. Chasing a Starlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard dá os primeiros passos para se tornar um pai melhor. Uma chama se acende em um segundo encontro.

 

 

Nicole Richardson não para de falar. Falar e gesticular. Ela está muito animada, elétrica, pra dizer a verdade. Ela fala alto e solta umas risadas exageradas, como uma adolescente tentando impressionar sua paixãozinha. Mas, para dizer a verdade, Gerard não está ouvindo nada do que a mulher fala. Ele não consegue se concentrar na reunião. Sua mente está em outro lugar. Provavelmente em algum café pelos arredores da Richardson Gallery.

Por alguma razão que não sabe explicar, Gerard não consegue tirar o rapaz da cabeça. Frank Iero. O nome fica dançando pela mente do artista em uma coreografia rítmica e constante. As linhas de seu rosto, o corte de cabelo ligeiramente moicano, as tatuagens, Gerard pode jurar que viu algumas no pescoço e nas mãos. Mas o que mais chamou atenção foram os olhos cor de mel. Eles eram intensos, cheios de vida, instigantes.

Gerard não consegue entender como conseguiu gravar tantos detalhes em tão pouco tempo. E que diabos foi aquele choque que sentiu, ao apertar a mão do rapaz? Ele nunca havia sentido isso em toda a sua vida. E agora, tudo que Gerard quer é voltar a ver aquele rosto, voltar a encostar naquela mão. Voltar a sentir aquele...

Nicole solta outra gargalhada estridente, tirando Gerard de seu transe. Ele se ajeita na cadeira, tentando manter a concentração, mas falhando miseravelmente.

\- Nós podemos dar uma volta pela galeria, pra vocês conhecerem nossas instalações. Assim vocês podem discutir se seria de seu interesse realizar a exposição aqui.

\- Ah, isso seria ótimo. - diz Olivia.

\- Não vai ser necessário. - diz Gerard, pegando as duas mulheres de surpresa.

\- Sr. Way, eu acredito que se vocês conhecerem a galeria, se conhecerem um pouco no nosso trabalho...

\- Eu disse que não será necessário porque já me decidi, nós vamos fazer a exposição. Eu já vi tudo que precisava.

\- Oh! Bem, isso é fantástico.

\- Gerard, você tem certeza? Nós não vimos nada. - Olivia sussurra.

\- Tenho sim. - ele responde, no mesmo tom.

\- Bem, já que vamos fechar negócio, temos mais algumas coisas a discutir. Questões contratuais, para ser mais exata.

\- Sra. Richardson, faremos o seguinte: a senhora elabora o contrato e manda pra mim, eu analiso e respondo pra senhora. Assim facilitamos as coisas.

\- Okay, por mim está ótimo assim.

\- Ótimo! Se nos der licença, nós precisamos ir. - ele diz, levantando-se da cadeira, sendo seguido pelas duas mulheres.

\- Vocês têm alguma dúvida? Algo em que eu possa ajudar?

\- Sim, alguma chance de conseguirmos lançar a exposição daqui há dois meses?

\- Sim, com certeza! Sem problema nenhum. Nós só vamos precisar acelerar a papelada.

\- Eu acredito que a senhora pode cuidar disso, certo? Enquanto nós selecionamos o material para a exposição. - diz Olivia.

\- Sim, sim. Eu já vou pedir pro pessoal do jurídico preparar o contrato. Amanhã mesmo estará na sua mesa.

\- Então ficaremos no aguardo. Muito obrigado, Sra. Richardson. - diz Gerard, estendendo a mão.

\- Imagina, eu que agradeço. E por favor, me chame de Nicole.

\- Nos falaremos em breve. Até logo. - diz Gerard, girando nos calcanhares e seguindo para a saída. Olivia precisa apressar o passo, para alcançar o artista.

\- Gerard. Gerard! - ela o encontra já na calçada.

\- O que?

\- Como o quê? O que diabos foi aquilo?

\- Como assim?

\- Eu aposto o meu apartamento que você não ouviu uma única palavra que aquela mulher falou.

\- E daí?

\- E daí que você fechou a exposição sem ao menos conhecer o local.

\- Eu fiz uma pequena pesquisa antes de virmos pra cá. O local tem boas referências, os críticos parecem gostar da Sra. Richardson, excelentes exposições já aconteceram aqui. Não vejo problema em expor na galeria.

\- O que está acontecendo com você? Primeiro você fica na maior má vontade em vir, depois fecha um negócio em menos de 15 minutos?

\- Liv, você sempre cobra que eu seja mais objetivo. Pronto, eu fui objetivo. Por que você está gritando comigo?

\- Eu não estou gritando com você, eu só... - ela para e respira fundo. - Eu só fiquei preocupada. Está tudo bem? Você tá bem?

\- Estou bem, não se preocupe. Olha, você se incomoda de voltar pro estúdio sozinha? Eu vou pegar um taxi e vou pra casa.

\- Não, de maneira nenhuma. Mas e o seu carro?

\- Eu pego amanhã.

\- Gerard, você tem certeza que está bem?

\- Tenho sim, Liv. Não precisa se preocupar, de verdade. - ele diz, erguendo a mão em direção à rua. Imediatamente um taxi para ao seu lado. - Nos falamos amanhã, tá bom?

\- Tá bom. Me liga, se precisar de alguma coisa. - ela diz.

\- Pode deixar. Até amanhã. - ele dá um beijo na testa da jovem e entra no taxi. Liv não pode evitar a preocupação. Algo abalou Gerard naquela galeria, ela só não sabe o que é.

\-----------------------------------

\- Então, Frank, de onde você é? - pergunta Jake, dando um gole em seu café.

\- Eu sou de Jersey, mas morei alguns anos em Denver.

\- Há quanto tempo está em Nova York?

\- Quase cinco anos.

\- E está gostando de morar aqui?

\- Bastante. Mas eu sinto muita falta de Jersey.

\- Você é a única pessoa que eu conheço que está em Nova York, pensando em Jersey.

\- Não me entenda mal, Nova York é incrível, mas Jersey tem cheiro de lar.

\- Não, Jersey tem cheiro de sangue e sujeira. - brinca Jake, arrancando uma gargalhada de Frank.

\- É verdade, não tenho como negar. Mas assim mesmo, não há nenhum lugar como Jersey.

\- Você ainda pensa em voltar pra lá?

\- Não sei, quem sabe um dia.

\- Você tem família lá? - a pergunta de Jake acerta em cheio o coração de Frank. O jovem suspira e força um sorriso.

\- Não, eu não tenho ninguém. E você, Jake, é daqui mesmo?

\- Nascido e criado aqui. Se quiser, posso te dar todas as dicas da noite nova-iorquina. Os melhores bares, as melhores boates, os melhores lugares para conhecer as gatas, ou gatos, ou ambos, seja lá qual for a sua preferência.

\- Gatos, mas eu não estou procurando ninguém no momento. E eu não sou muito de sair, mas obrigado. No dia que eu me empolgar, já sei quem chamar.

\- Pode chamar, sair é comigo mesmo. É muito raro eu ficar em casa.

\- Eu já sou o oposto. É bem difícil me tirar de casa. Se tiver pizza, coca-cola e uma boa música, então, é missão praticamente impossível.

\- Credo, detesto ficar em casa, olhando pras paredes. Sempre que eu posso, eu pego meus amigos e caio na noite. Por que você não sai com seus amigos?

\- Eu não tenho muitos amigos, e os poucos que eu tenho já estão casados e com filhos. Meu único amigo solteiro é guitarrista de uma banda e vive viajando. Esse é um dos motivos que me convencem a ficar em casa

\- Bem, nós acabamos de mudar isso. Eu estou solteiro e já posso me considerar seu amigo, então você não tem mais motivos pra ficar trancado dentro de casa.

\- Tá bom! Podemos combinar um dia pra sair.

\- Eu vou cobrar, hein? E não vou aceitar um "não" como resposta. - diz Jake, e os dois dão risadas.

Frank se volta para seu lanche, enquanto Jake continua a saborear seu café. Por mais que Frank queira se concentrar em outra coisa, um certo assunto não para de martelar sua cabeça. E esse assunto tem nome e sobrenome. Frank não para de pensar em Gerard e na sensação de eletricidade que sentiu ao tocar a mão do homem. Limpando a garganta, Frank toma coragem para trazer o tema à tona.

\- Jake?

\- Oi. - o rapaz de cabelos louros levanta os do celular.

\- O que você sabe sobre esse Gerard Way?

\- Hummm, eu sabia. - diz Jake, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

\- Sabia o que?

\- Que você ficou afim dele.

\- Eu o quê? Tá maluco?

\- Qual é, Frank? Eu vi o jeito como você olhou pra ele. E se serve de consolo, ele também te olhou de um jeito diferente.

\- Agora você pirou de vez.

\- Fala sério, Frank! Só um cego não veria. O cara congelou quando apertou a sua mão. - diz Jake. Então aconteceu de verdade? Frank não sonhou.

\- Enfim! Você não respondeu a minha pergunta. O que você sabe sobre ele?

\- Bem, respondendo a pergunta de um milhão de dólares, sim, ele é gay.

\- Não era isso que eu queria saber. - diz Frank, sem conseguir evitar o sorriso que se formou em seus lábios.

\- Ah, é? Então conta isso pro seu rosto. - diz Jake, e Frank já não pode disfarçar o sorriso. - Eu sei que ele ficou viúvo há quase dois anos. - Jake continua e, de repente, o sorriso desaparece do rosto de Frank.

\- Sério?

\- Sério. Eu não sei bem o que houve, mas disseram que foi alguma complicação decorrente do nascimento do segundo filho deles.

\- Ah, então ele tem filhos.

\- Sim, tem dois. Eu não sei as idades, mas acho que o menos deva ser neném ainda.

\- Puxa, que merda.

\- Pois é. O Gerard é um dos melhores ilustradores do país, ele trabalhava com uma cartela de cores incrível. Mas depois que o marido morreu, ele passou a trabalhar só com preto e branco, e ás vezes algum tom de cinza.

\- É o jeito dele expressar o luto.

\- Pois é. Mas o trabalho dele continua incrível e é por isso que a Nicole quer tanto fazer a exposição. Ele não expõe há mais de cinco anos. Fechar esse contrato traria muita publicidade pra galeria. Por mais que seja terrível pensar que lucraríamos com a tristeza dele, mas a imprensa ia surtar com a primeira exposição do Gerard Way depois da viuvez.

\- É bem estranho pensar dessa maneira mesmo. Espero que ele só feche o contrato se se sentir a vontade pra isso.

\- Bem, só vamos descobrir isso quando voltarmos pra galeria. Você já acabou de comer?

\- Já sim.

\- Então vamos pagar a conta e vamos voltar.

\-----------------------------------

20 minutos depois, Jake e Frank entram na galeria e encontram uma Nicole eufórica. Ao avistar os dois, ela apressa o passo na direção deles.

\- Você é meu pé de coelho. Meu amuleto da sorte! - ela diz, segurando o rosto de Frank com as duas mãos e dando um beijo em cada lado da bochecha.

\- O que? - pergunta Frank, confuso com o comportamento da chefe.

\- Eu nunca fechei um contrato tão rápido na minha vida.

\- Então você fechou? - pergunta Jake.

\- Sim! - ela vibra, levantando os braços.

\- Uau! Não acredito. Parabéns! - Jake dá um abraço apertado na chefe.

\- Então ele concordou com a exposição? - Frank não está certo se isso o agrada.

\- Ele quer inaugurar em dois meses, o que significa que teremos muito trabalho pela frente. Eu já mandei o jurídico redigir o contrato, e amanhã você vai precisar levar pra ele no estúdio. - diz Nicole e, de repente, Frank sente o rosto esquentar. A ideia de ver Gerard novamente faz seu coração acelerar.

\- Okay, sem problemas. - ele diz, se esforçando para não gaguejar.

\- Mas vamos deixar o trabalho pra amanhã. Hoje nós vamos comemorar. Jantar e drinques por minha conta!

\- Pode contar comigo. Você vem, né, Frank?

\- Muito obrigado pelo convite, mas...

\- Não, não e não. Você disse que íamos sair e eu disse que não ia aceitar um "não" como resposta. - diz Jake.

\- Eu também não aceito um "não" como resposta. Você tem que vir.

\- Tá bom, tá bom! Eu vou.

\- Vamos celebrar! - diz Nicole, abraçando os dois rapazes.

\-----------------------------------

A primeira coisa que Gerard ouve, assim que abre a porta de casa, é a gargalhada gostosa e contagiante de sua filha. Isso trás alivio imediato para seu coração atormentado. Ele fecha a porta e segue o som da risada da menina. Chegando até a sala, Gerard sente o coração se encher de calor. Charlotte está rolando no chão, às gargalhadas, junto com a sua babá, Nathalie. A jovem pega a pequena nos braços e a joga no ar, arrancando gritinhos e mais risadas da neném.

Recostado no portal da sala, Gerard observa a cena com um certo gosto amargo na boca. As palavras de Mikey ecoam em seus ouvidos. Gerard nunca sentiu que estivesse abandonando os filhos. Ele jamais faria isso, seus filhos são seus bens mais preciosos. Ele morreria e mataria por eles. Mas o fato é que a morte de Jonathan abalou não só seu emocional, mas também sua confiança. Ele passou a duvidar se tinha mesmo capacidade para criar essas crianças como eles haviam planejado. Mas Gerard sempre pensou que fosse o único prejudicado por essa incerteza. Será que ele estava ferindo os filhos, mesmo sem querer?

\- Charlie, olha! Olha quem chegou. O papai chegou! - a voz de Nathalie interrompe os pensamentos de Gerard e o traz de volta à realidade.

\- Papai! - assim que vê o pai, Charlie abre um imenso sorriso e ergue os braços na direção dele.

\- Oi, minha princesa! Ai, que saudade que eu estava de você. - Gerard pega a filha no colo e a aperta contra o peito. - Papai te ama, princesa. Papai te ama muito.

\- Eu amo, papai. - ela responde, com sua voz doce, se agarrando ao pescoço do pai. Com quase dois anos, Charlie ainda não possui um vocabulário muito vasto, mas suas poucas palavras são quase sempre de carinho.

\- Eu não mereço você. - ele sussurra no ouvido dela, respirando fundo, deixando o cheirinho de bebê da filha tomar conta de seus sentidos. Recuperando a compostura, Gerard se vira para Nathalie. - E como foi na consulta e na natação?

\- Foi tudo ótimo. A doutora disse que ela tá ótima. E ela curtiu demais a natação. Achei que ela fosse chegar em casa e apagar de cansaço, mas parece que tá com a corda toda. Eu até dei um banho morno nela, mas nada. Hoje ela está animada.

\- Ah, então vamos gastar essa energia com o papai. Hein, princesa, vamos brincar com o papai hoje?

\- Sim! - ela vibra, batendo palmas.

\- Ah, Nathalie, o Lucas está em casa?

\- Está sim. Acho que ele tá no quarto, fazendo o dever de casa.

\- Obrigado. - ele diz, e segue em direção ao segundo andar da casa.

\-----------------------------------

Lucas está em seu quarto, guardando os cadernos da escola, após terminar de fazer o dever de casa, quando batidas na porta chamam sua atenção.

\- Podemos entrar? - pergunta Gerard, com Charlie em seus braços.

\- Pai? O que você tá fazendo em casa tão cedo?

\- Eu resolvi vir pra casa mais cedo. Estava precisando ficar um pouco com vocês. - ele diz, e o filho o olha, preocupado.

\- Tá tudo bem?

\- Tá sim, não se preocupe. - ele dá um sorriso cansado.

\- Você tá com uma cara estranha.

\- São só algumas coisas na cabeça. Nada de mais. - ele diz, sentando na cama do filho e colocando Charlie em seu joelho. - Como foi a escola?

\- Normal, como sempre. - Lucas dá de ombros.

\- Filho, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

\- Claro.

\- Você gosta de alguma menina da sua sala? - Gerard pergunta, e Lucas arregala os olhos.

\- Quem te disse isso?

\- Seu tio Mikey. Na verdade, isso foi parte de uma bronca que ele me deu.

\- Como assim?

\- Depois eu te explico. Mas me conta sobre a menina.

\- O nome dela é Haley, ela tem 14 anos e é da minha sala.

\- E vocês já saíram juntos?

\- Já, algumas vezes. Geralmente nós vamos ao cinema.

\- E você gosta dela de verdade?

\- Gosto muito. Ela é incrível.

\- E ela gosta de você?

\- Ela disse que sim.

\- Então vocês estão juntos? Tipo, namorando oficialmente?

\- Não sei. Nós nunca usamos essa palavra. Acho que é porque eu não a pedi em namoro oficialmente.

\- E o que você tá esperando pra fazer isso? Você gosta dela, ela gosta de você. Vá em frente!

\- É, acho que farei isso. Valeu, pai!

\- Imagina! - mesmo sorrindo, os olhos de Gerard se enchem de lágrimas.

\- O que foi?

\- Nada não. Eu só... - ele respira fundo. - Eu só queria que seu pai estivesse aqui pra ver você ter sua primeira namorada.

\- É, eu também queria que ele estivesse aqui pra ver.

\- Luke, eu sei que seu pai tinha muito mais jeito para lidar com esse tipo de coisa do que eu. Se ele estivesse aqui, você estaria conversando essas coisas com ele, e não com seu tio Mikey. Eu sei que não é a mesma coisa, que eu não sou o Jonathan, mas eu quero que você saiba que você pode conversar qualquer coisa comigo. Qualquer mesmo.

\- Pai, eu não quero que você seja o meu pai Jonathan, eu quero que você seja você. E sim, eu adoraria poder conversar sobre isso com você.

\- Você pode, Lucas! Eu te prometo, prometo pros dois, que as coisas vão ser diferentes daqui pra frente. Eu não quero que vocês achem que não podem contar comigo. Vocês são meus filhos e eu amo vocês demais. - Gerard puxa o filho pra um abraço e aperta os dois contra seu peito.

\- Nós também te amamos, pai.

Os três permanecem abraçados, até Gerard se recompor. Ele limpa algumas lágrimas que teimaram em rolar e sorri para os filhos.

\- Então, Charlie e eu estamos a fim de ver um filme. Você quer se juntar a gente?

\- Não é Frozen de novo, não, né? Eu tenho quase certeza que a Elsa já tá rouca de tanto cantar. - diz Lucas, rindo. Gerard sorri também.

\- Bem, nós até podemos tentar outra coisa, mas você sabe que o inevitável vai acontecer. Então, você topa?

\- Você quer ver um filme, Charlie? - Lucas pergunta pra irmã.

\- Sim!

\- Então eu topo! - ele diz, e os três seguem para a sala de TV. Com menos uma preocupação na cabeça, Gerard tem uma de suas melhores tardes em muito tempo.

\-----------------------------------

Desde as primeiras horas de terça feira, desde o momento em que abriu os olhos, Frank espera por esse momento. Suas mãos estão trêmulas, seu coração está acelerado, suas bochechas estão quentes. Desde que entrou na galeria, nesta manhã, Frank contou os minutos para estar aqui, mas agora que chegou, ele precisa encontrar forças para manda suas pernas se mexerem. Ele não faz ideia do que está acontecendo com ele, a única coisa que sabe é que precisa entrar nesse estúdio e entregar esses documentos a Gerard Way.

Gerard Way. O homem que perturbou seu sono. Que mexeu com sua cabeça. Que o desestabilizou com apenas um aperto de mão. Frank precisa vê-lo novamente e apertar sua mão novamente, para ter certeza de que não está louco.

Fazendo um esforço imenso, Frank dá os primeiros passos trêmulos para dentro do estúdio. Ao abrir as portas, a primeira pessoa que vê é Olivia, a moça que estava acompanhando Gerard ontem. A jovem olha pra ele e parece reconhecê-lo.

\- Você é o assistente da Sra. Richardson, não é?

\- Sim, sou eu. - ele diz, nervoso.

\- Frank Iero, é isso?

\- Isso mesmo, Sra. Peters.

\- Pelo amor de Deus! Me chama de Sra. Peters de novo e eu pulo da ponte do Brooklyn. Me chame de Olivia. - ela diz, sorrindo. Frank relaxa um pouco.

\- Certo, Olivia. Bem, eu vim trazer o contrato pro Sr. Way dar uma olhada.

\- Ah, okay! Ele estava mesmo esperando por isso. Vem, eu vou te levar na sala dele. - diz Olivia, caminhando em direção ao fundo do estúdio. Frank a segue de perto.

Os dois passam por algumas mesas de desenho, onde os designers trabalham concentrados. Há ilustrações de Gerard espalhadas por toda extensão da parede. Frank está tão entretido com as gravuras, que nem percebe quando Olivia. A jovem bota a cabeça pra dentro da sala, murmura algumas palavras e logo volta sua atenção para Frank.

\- Pode entrar. - ela diz, pegando-o de surpresa.

\- O que?

\- Ele tá livre, pode entrar.

\- Ah, tá bom. Valeu! - é tudo que Frank consegue dizer, antes de Olivia sumir de suas vistas.

Ele encara a porta da sala de Gerard por alguns segundos, então resolve tomar coragem e entrar. Gerard está concentrado em sua mesa de desenho. O semblante sério o deixa ainda mais bonito. Frank não consegue tirar os olhos do homem.

De repente, como se sentisse que está sendo observado, Gerard levanta os olhos. Ao se deparar com Frank parado na sua frente, Gerard congela. Ele mal pode acreditar que o homem com quem sonhou a noite toda, está parado na sua frente.

\- Frank?! - ele diz, surpreso. Frank fica ainda mais surpreso por Gerard ter lembrado seu nome.

\- Eu... eu... me desculpe... eu não quis atrapalhar... - Frank parece ser incapaz de formar frases completas. - A Sra. Peters... a Olivia disse que você estava livre.

\- Eu estou! - Gerard larga o lápis e se levanta da cadeira num pulo. - Eu estou livre. Ela disse que o assistente da Sra. Richardson estava aqui. Eu achei que fosse o outro rapaz, eu... eu não sabia que era você.

\- Ah, o Jake é assistente pessoal da Sra. Richardson. Eu fico a cargo do serviço burocrático.

\- Que bom. - a resposta de Gerard deixa Frank desnorteado. Os dois homens se encaram por alguns instantes, incapazes de tirar os olhos um do outro, até que Frank quebra o silêncio.

\- Aqui está o contrato. - ele diz, entregando o envelope de papel pardo. - A Sra. Richardson disse que você pode ler com calma, fazer as alterações necessárias e nos enviar de volta.

\- Ah, tudo bem. Eu farei isso.

\- Bem, então é isso. Eu preciso voltar.

\- Ah, okay. - Frank pode jurar que viu uma ponta de decepção no rosto de Gerard.

\- Obrigado por me receber. - munindo-se de toda a coragem do mundo, Frank reúne forças e ergue a mão em direção ao artista.

Gerard olha a mão estendida de Frank e respira fundo. Chegou a hora da verdade, de saber se o que sentiu ontem foi coisa de sua cabeça, ou não. Ele ergue a mão, aceitando o cumprimento do jovem. E assim como na primeira vez, uma corrente elétrica parece percorrer seus corpos, só que dessa vez, mais forte. O coração de Gerard dispara na hora, enquanto as pernas de Frank amolecem. Eles soltam as mãos e Frank precisa dar alguns passos pra trás, pra reencontrar seu equilíbrio, enquanto Gerard tenta controlar as batidas de seu coração. O que diabos foi isso?

Seja lá o que for, ambos os homens sabem que não encontrarão a resposta nesse momento. E que, definitivamente, essa não será a última vez que se verão.

\- Foi bom revê-lo, Sr. Way.

\- Não, por favor. Me chame de Gerard. - a voz do artista é música para os ouvidos de Frank.

\- Okay... Gerard. Até mais, Gerard. - o jovem sorri, e de repente é como se a sala inteira fosse invadida pela luz do sol. Gerard não pode evitar sorrir também.

\- Até mais, Frank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trilha do terceiro capítulo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cmgvIWpVUwc

**Author's Note:**

> Trilha do primeiro capítulo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6GNEEi7x4c


End file.
